USSR
Armoured fighting vehicles designed by or imported into the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. Soviet tanks will often fall into a role-set that each class will excel at, but at the expense of being notably less-capable if called into other roles at any time. The USSR designed and fielded several of the most recognizable, and in some cases ubiquitous, tanks in the history of armored warfare. Soviet light tanks are typically the fastest tanks at their tiers. Like most Soviet tanks, they normally have a small frontal profile and sloped armor. Soviet medium tanks are fast and maneuverable, and are equipped with accurate guns with excellent dispersion values, unlike the other lines in the Russian tech tree (and they get even better in higher tiers). Most are jacks-of-all-trades and very versatile. Unfortunately, most of them suffer from poor gun depression, limiting their ability to go hull-down and make use of their strong frontal turrets. However, they also have excellent soft stats, such as ground resistance and camo, which allows them to perform the roles of scouting, damage-dealing, and moving across the map adequately. There are two medium lines that split after the T-34 at Tier V: One line has forward-mounted or center-mounted turrets with average guns, but the better chassis allows them to be more flexible. The mainly rear-mounted turret line has superior firepower, but it comes at the cost of having less gun depression, the inability to take advantage of many hull-down positions, and can only rotate 180 degrees. Soviet heavy tanks have good guns, are surprisingly fast, and have strong armor; their frontal armor thickness makes them quite difficult to penetrate from the front unless weakspots are targeted, and their sloping can lead to bounces even from high-penetration guns. There are two lines: The KV line that offers thicker armour and standoff potential at the cost of mobility, and the IS-7 line that has armour more reliant on angles, but has better agility and alpha damage for brawling. These tanks tend to lose out in gun handling, accuracy and DPM compared to other heavy tanks, but their prolific alpha damage makes them excellent at Peek-a-Boom and sidescraping fights. Like with the German heavy tank lines, advancing deep into one line provides many modules, particularly gun modules, for the alternate heavy tank lines. Soviet tank destroyers generally have poor gun handling, but they have some of the best camouflage values in the game. They are ideal for damage-farming and sniping early in the match, and occasionally acting as makeshift assault guns later on. There are two Soviet TD lines: The more popular Object 268 line favors alpha damage, but it comes at a cost of slow traverse speeds and subpar viewrange. They also have very weak armor everwhere besides the gun mantlet, though it is strong enough to prevent penetrating hits from most non-artillery HE shells. The Object 263 line favors mobility and fast firing guns. The armour is mostly reliable except for few weakspots, but the poor agility and accuracy can be difficult to adapt to. Both lines require patience in their gameplay, and will struggle to work efficiently outside their designated playstyle. Soviet self-propelled guns are generally quite accurate at low tiers, but in return they deal a disappointing amount of damage for SPGs. However, they also generally fire their shells in a very high arc, which makes their flight time longer but able to hit tanks hiding behind rocks and small buildings. Low-tier Soviet SPGs also tend to have higher firing rates than their foreign counterparts. This changes at Tier 5, where they become much more alpha damage-centered, while retaining the high arcs that only the British SPGs can really beat. They also gain large hulls and extremely limiting gun arcs, with generally poor accuracy. However, the high accuracy returns with the Tier X Object 261, as it is the most accurate SPG in the game, with a whopping 0.63 dispersion. It is also the second-fastest Tier X SPG in the game, and has the fastest Shell Travel speed of any Tier X SPG as well. Light Tanks Tier 1 MS-1 Tier 2 BT-2 T-26 T-60 Tier 3 BT-7 BT-SV T-46 T-70 Tier 4 A-20 T-80 Tier 5 T-50 Tier 6 MT-25 Tier 7 LTG Tier 8 LTTB Tier 9 T-54 ltwt. Tier 10 T-100 LT Medium Tanks Tier 4 T-28 Tier 5 T-34 Tier 6 A-43 T-34-85 T-34-88 Tier 7 A-44 KV-13 T-43 Tier 8 Object 416 T-44 Tier 9 T-54 Object 430 Version II Tier 10 Object 140 Object 430 T-62A Heavy Tanks Tier 5 Churchill III KV-1 KV-1S Tier 6 KV-2 KV-85 T-150 Tier 7 IS KV-3 Tier 8 IS-3 LV-4 Tier 9 ST-I T-10 Tier 10 IS-4 IS-7 Tank Destroyers Tier 2 AT-1 Tier 3 SU-76M Tier 4 SU-85B Tier 5 SU-85 Tier 6 SU-100 Tier 7 SU-100M1 SU-152 Tier 8 ISU 152 SU-101 Tier 9 Object 704 SU-122-54 Tier 10 Object 263 Object 268